Black Butterfly
by white-wings01
Summary: New generations mean new adventures in the fun and action packed sequel to Natsuki Takayas' Fruits Basket. Follow the adventures of thirteen new Sohma family misfits! This story is rated T for Teen because of some violence and rude language.
1. Disclaimer and Important Story Notes

**Black Butterfly – Disclaimer and Important Story Notes -**

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction by White Wings

Disclaimer : None of the original Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are copyright Natsuki Takaya. However any characters listed under the title " !Featuring! " are original and probably exist in real life (hint hint).

**The following storyline is made exempting the fact that only one person can be possessed by a zodiac spirit at a time (see Fruits Basket Vol. 11).**

_Summary:_

"New generations mean new adventures in the fun and action packed sequel to Natsuki Takayas' Fruits Basket. Follow the adventures of thirteen new Sohma family misfits! This story is rated T for Teen because of some violence and rude language."

_Auhtors Notes to Readers:_

If there is ever something you don't understand in the story, such as the use of Japanese honorifics or Japanese dialog, simply leave a review with your question and I will explain it to the best of my ability or add a translation for the terms used at the end of the chapter in question. – White Wings

**!Featuring!**

Medina – The Rat

Cory – The Cow

Tyler – The Tiger

Kyla – The Rabbit

Eileen – The Dragon

Dave – The Snake

Jamie – The Horse

Sean - The Sheep

Brenda – The Monkey

Ashley – The Rooster

Amy – The Dog

David – Boar

Rini – The Cat


	2. Black Butterfly : Chapter 1

Black Butterfly 

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction by White Wings

Disclaimer : None of the original Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are copyright Natsuki Takaya.

See: Important Story Notes (previous chapter) for character listings.

The following storyline is made exempting the fact that only one person can be possessed by a zodiac spirit at a time (see Fruits Basket Vol. 11).

**Black Butterfly – Chapter One – "Whether good or ill will come of this venture even God doesn't know."**

"Kyo-sama! Its time to get up!"

Kyo growled from somewhere under the blankets on his bed.

"Kyo-sama! If you don't hurry they'll eat everything else and leave you the leeks.."

Kyo's head poked out from under the blankets, his red eyes glared at Ashley. She stepped back as the tall man climbed out of bed and stood up. He ruffled the girls' hair gruffly and pointed to the door before growling "Out" in a low voice. Ashley scurried out of the room and ran smack into a tall man with grey blue hair. She stumbled backward.

"Ashley-chan! I'm sorry…Is Kyo up yet?"

Ashley nodded and smiled at Yuki Sohma, a regular in the house she lived in with four other kids, cursed by the zodiac, the former Tohru Honda and her husband Kyo Sohma.

"Go on down and get some breakfast before its all gone." He smiled and gave her a pat on the head as she whisked by him and down the stairs to the dinning room.

"Kyo!" Yuki spoke through the door. "You had better hurry, Tohru-kun is trying to keep Rini and Amy away from the last of the omelet."

"Damn rat" was mumbled through the door before Kyo pulled it open and walked out smirking as he headed for the stairs, Yuki following behind.

"Why are you always here! You have a house of your own." Kyo grumbled as he walked down the stair buttoning up his shirt.

"I simply come by to make sure Tohru-kun is safe in this rickety shack." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Funny, seeing as you bought this house for her as a wedding present... " came the smartass reply.

Almost twenty years since they met Tohru hadn't changed much between the two "boys" that had lived with Shigure Sohma. Except now, Kyo was a working husband and father; Yuki was a CEO at a major cooperation handling imports and exports of Japanese electronic goods instead of two constantly arguing high school students with an odd curse thrown into the mix.

Kyo pushed back the sliding screen door that lead to the dinning room and growled lowly at the seine inside. Yuki sniggered behind him.

Poor Tohur was trying to referee a fight between Rini and Amy while Ashley tried to keep her soup from spilling every time one of the fighting girls hit the table with their foot. David sat in to corner guarding his sketch pad from getting food on it while he tried to finish his own breakfast. Tyler eyed the two girls, smiling wildly.

"Amy, no, don't hit Rini! Oh no Oh no! Rini don't, your going to spill the leek soup! Ack! Stop it you two! Your worse then Kyo and Yuki! Of goodness sake stop! Oh! Ashley watch out!"

Amy and Rini tumbled right into Ashley, and her soup bowl went flying. As if it had all happened in slow motion, Tohur watched as the bowl glided thought the air, turned up side down and then finally landed square on Kyo's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo roared as he quickly tried to wipe the leek soup out of his eyes and hair.

"AMY! RINI!" He yelled. Yuki sidestepped into the room behind Kyo.

The two young women froze and looked cautiously toward the steaming man with orange hair. Both of them muttered "shit" under there breaths as they made a brake for the door, grabbing there book-bags. Kyo's hand reached out and grabbed the end of Amys' white ponytail, jerking her backwards. Yuki intercepted the fleeing Rini, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. He set her down next to a dazed Amy and in front of Kyo. Tyler laughed at the girls and received a dark look from his father, after which he promptly shut up.

"You thought you could away from me after something like this?! Kyo pointed at his sticky hair while the two girls looked at the floor. "Your butts are so grou…"

"HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" rang through the house from the front door.

Yuki and Kyo flinched; Tohru perked up from her defeated position on the floor and got up to answer the font door, leaving the girls to Kyo. She opened the door and was met with a smiling face.

"Shigure-san! We weren't expecting you so soon!"

Amy grinned, ran past her punisher before he could stop her and through the house to the front door. As she came around the corner she peeped excitedly.

"Shigure!" she yelled as she jumped past Tohur and wrapped her strong arms around his waist, sending him faltering backwards.

"Good morning Amy-chan, how's my favorite pup?" He patted her on the head and smiled softly.

Shigures' hair had started to turn gray, his face finally started to showed signs of his age but his eyes were as bright and beautiful as they had been when Tohur met him. A black bag that hung off his shoulder slipped down his dark green kimono sleeve as he reached inside and pulled out a simply wrapped present. He handed the package to his awaiting companion.

Tohur smiled as Amy ripped the white paper off the small parcel. The brand new book cover showed through her egger fingers. Amys' eyes lit up and she started dancing around happily as Kyo walked around the corner.

"Thank you Shigure-sama!!" She said energetically as she ran past the orange haired man once again and back to the dinning room.

"I'll never know who she gets all that energy from, it's not me." Kyo said as he watched her disappear around the corner.

"Don't belittle yourself Kyo-kun." Shigure said, taking off his shoes and handing his bag to Tohru. "I remember you having quite abundant energy when you were her age."

Shigure and Kyo walked back towards the dinning room while Tohru climbed the stairs to put Shigures' bags in the guest room.

"Here's hoping they left us some breakfast, hm?"

When the two walked into the room three of the five children where gathered around the book that Shigure had given Amy. Tyler was in a heated, yet quiet, argument with Yuki while Ashley sat at the table trying to salvage whatever was left of the large breakfast.

"Put that away until you're ready for school." Kyo said quietly as he sat down to eat what was left of the meal. Amy put the book in her bag with her homework, Rini and David sat down on either side of her. In unison all three of them put their elbows on the table and rested their heads in their hands. A heavy sigh escaped each of there lips. Everyone looked at them and, in a staggered beat, they started to laugh. By the time that Tohru rejoined them from upstairs they were all laughing, holding their sides and smiling.

Tohru smiled sweetly and looked at the clock over the television. A frown crossed her face momentarily. She clapped her hands.

"Okay kids time to go, come one up, up. Don't forget your lunches."

Giggling all the teens stood, grabbing there lunches from the kitchen and then picking up there bags as they crossed trough the dinning room again. Amy paused to give a hug to Shigure before following the others down the hall and out the door.

The four adults heard the laughter fade and the door slide shut. There was silence for a moment before Kyo turned his gaze to Yuki. He glared at the tall silver/blue haired man.

"Shouldn't you be leaving as well?" he growled darkly

Yuki looked at the orange headed ball of fury that was about ready to pop for a moment before sighing lightly and standing. He said goodbye to Tohru and Shigure before walking past Kyo. He taped the back of Kyos' head lightly and smirked at him.

"Your pair seam to be doing well…" he spoke softly before walking down the hall and out the door.

"Ah. So violent you are Kyo, he was only here to make sure Tohru was alright." Shigure shrugged his shoulder.

"EVERY MORNING!?!"

"hehehe!"

"Ug! We have a test in Topics today!! WHY!!!"

"Your being over dramatic Tyler."

"... oh that's right YOURE the one who isn't good at math! HAHA!"

!!WHAP!!

"OW!!"

"Really Amy did you have to hit him so hard?"

"Morning Eileen!"

Amy jogged ahead of the other four Sohmas'. Behind her Ashley and Rini laughed hysterically at Tyler as he lay on the ground with a huge bump on the side of his head from where his sister had punched him. David had bent down and magically, or so it seamed, produced a twig and was poking Tyler's numb body.

Eileen smiled and waved at the others then looked down at Tyler.

"Awwwww!!! Are you ok?"

Tyler sat bolt upright with a melted look on his face. He smiled dumbly.

"I am now!" He jumped up and hugged the rather surprised Eileen. Amy shook her head as if in shame while the others broke into a new fit of laughter.

They met Eileen on this corner every morning and then they proceeded towards the school. Most of them indulged in mindless chatter (which Amy hated) and a few snide jokes (which she enjoyed). About a block from school a cry rang out from the trees that lined the road. They halted and looked just in time to see Sean jump from a tree.

"NINJA!!!!"

"AIEE!!!!" was the most common response to the sneak attack. Along with a few "WTF's" and an "Oh Shit!"

Rini repeated what Amy had done earlier that morning to Tyler. Punching Shawn with such force that he almost went flying back into the tree he had just jumped from.

"Must you insist on something so easy to deflect?" Rini insisted in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Stupid cat..." Shawn mumbled before brushing himself off and joining the rest of the group on their trek to the school. The rest of the trip to the classroom was uneventful.

Kyla and Cory were waiting for Amy, Tyler, and Ashley in the back of the room by the time they arrived. Kyla immediately began bouncing up and down when they got with in hearing range.

"So did ja get it did ja it it!!!" she squealed excitedly.

"Whats wrong with you! Eat too many carrots this morning?!" Amy said jokingly as she reached in her bag and pulled out the book Shigure had given her earlier that morning. Kyla snatched it from her and jumped up and down a few more times then stopped abruptly and, clutching the book to her chest, glaring at the students around them as if every single one of them was going to steal the book she held. She slinked off into a corner and started flipping pages.

"I thought you didn't get a chance to read it yet?" Ashley looked at Amy puzzled. Her friend wasn't one to just lend her books out.

"I read the manuscripts while Shigure-sama was writing it." She smiled slyly.

Tyler suddenly appeared over by his sister and Ashley with an odd look on his face.

"I think I'll stay over here." He said in a voice that suggested that he was officially creped out.

"AW, did Hatsuharu say something creepy? HAHAHA!"

"MY NAME IS NOT HATSUHARU!!!" Cory yelled in protest. He hated being called that. Amy and Kyla (being the dynamic duo that they were) had decided it was a good nickname for him even if he acted nothing like the now 28 year old Hatsuharu Sohma.

"That's right. I'm Hatsuharu."

All four of them jumped. As if on cue, the real Hatsuharu Sohma had walked in.

"Sohma-sensei!" they gulped in unison.

"If you four wouldn't mind. I would like to start class now."

Ashley, Cory. Amy, and Tyler sheepishly took their seats as the older Sohma walked toward the front of the room. The rest of the class snickered, earning them a dark look form both Amy and Ashley. They all promptly turned around and faced the front of the room.

Hatsuharu had gone and applied to Tokyo University the year he graduated. Surprisingly, he got in on his first try, finally proving to everyone who had ever laughed at him that he was NOT stupid or slow like the Ox in the legend. When he graduated he had landed a teaching job at the high school he and Momiji, along with Toharu, Yuki, and Kyo, graduated from. Now he was their Math teacher as well as junior class 2B's homeroom teacher. Thankfully Math wasn't till after lunch.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Amy had her food in her hand and was out the door. It amazed some of the other students how she always managed to be first outside to eat on the lawn, thought no one knew were she managed to hide while eating her meal, except maybe for her brother. And she was Always last in the room, usually a few seconds before the tardy bell rang.

Today however she didn't come back to class as she usually did. Hatsuharu had been waiting expectedly for her to burst through the door right before the bell rang so he could say "You run more like a cheetah then a dog." Like he did ever time. To that she usually replied in an out of breath state "Least I'm not a cow." All this was said quietly, no one else heard the exchange. But Haru didn't get the chance to use it today.

He waited for a few minutes half expecting her to bust in and shout "GOMEN NASAI!!" but it never came. He glanced at the class scanning over the other Sohmas who were equally confused as to what could make her so late. As if it would help, he addressed the class.

"Where's Sohma-kun." He said.

"Which one?" a very dull boy in front answered dumbly.

"Amy." He stated with a slight growl to his voice. The other Sohma's in the room tensed. Then a quiet girl in the back row raised her hand slowly.

"Yes Akira-san."

"I think I saw her behind the Gym."

"Your sure?"

"Well there aren't many girls wearing pants with long white hair." Said the girl next to her. Kyla and Tyler flinched. Someone must have made fun of her hair. That would explain it.

Haru nodded and scanned the room again. His eyes settled on Ashley.

"Ashley-san." Come up here and pass out the tests. I'm going to go retrieve our wayward student." And with that, Hatsuharu Sohma left the room, walking quickly down the hall. The situation was definitely not good.

Tyler, Cory, and Kyla got up shortly after Haru left the room to follow him. Ashley raised an eyebrow at her cousins as they winked at her in unison.

Behind the Gym

She really had been just minding her own business, eating her lunch, enjoying the image that popped into her head of Kylas' face every time she bit into an apple bunny. She could practically hear her best friend yelling "WHAAAA!!! Your eating my little brother!!" and then laughing manically as she herself took on of the bunnies and then stopping short of putting it in her mouth. "If I eat this...dose it make me a cannibal??" she would have said.

Amy laughed to her self quietly and then stopped when she heard voices around the corner. She slinked along the wall till she could hear clearly what they were saying.

"Have you seen that junior chick in 2B?"

"You mean the one with white hair?"

"Yea"

"She's creepy man! Or the blonde chick, with the chest! She's got to be foreign, I bet she's easy!"

"Yea, bet she'd be fun!"

"But then we'd have to deal with that Tyler guy, too."

"How would he find out?"

"Naki probably or that weird Ninja guy."

"You mean the Drama Nazi's?"

"Yea. Those two have ears EVERYWHERE! How many Sohmas go to this school anyway?"

"Like...8... if you don't count that weird Math teacher. What's with that guys' hair?"

"Yea I know. Is that natural? You would think that they wouldn't let a guy with hair like that teach, I guess the standards are slipping."

"No kidding! I bet he's…"

DING DONG (bell)

"Come on let's get back to class."

"Oh no you don't. Your not going ANYWHERE for a while. Not until I'm done with you!"

The two senior boys turned to look straight at the portrait of pure fury that was Amy Sohma.


	3. Black Butterfly : Chapter 2

Black Butterfly 

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction by White Wings

Disclaimer : None of the original Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are copyright Natsuki Takaya.

See: Important Story Notes for character listings.

The following storyline is made exempting the fact that only one person can be possessed by a zodiac spirit at a time (see Fruits Basket Vol. 11).

**Black Butterfly – Chapter Two – "There is an Umeboshi on your back."**

"How dare you think you can get away with insulting my family?!"

Gulp

The two boys backed up slowly; each thinking about whether he should run for it or glare down the lower classmen.

Amy stomped forward angrily not giving them a chance to decide. The invisible heat of her anger hit them like a 60ft wave during a typhoon. They both scrambled to make a run for the empty lot on the other side of the building. Amy followed them hot footedly and tackled the stockier one as he came around the building; shoving him and sending him flying with her shoulder. Amy, after regaining her balance quickly, pounced on the downed boy like a wolf on a baby deer.

Then sitting on his chest, smashing his hands with her feet, she drove her tightly clinched fists into his face. She pummeled him with quick right/left alternations until his nose was broken and his head would be rattling for years to come.

"You sorry bastard! You are getting off easy!" she shouted over his terrified whimpers.

All this took place in the time it took the beaten boy's companion to run halfway across the field and turn around. He froze in a state of shock at the condition of his friend. Angrily he started back towards Amy and the whimpering heap she was stepping away from.

"Yea that's right, come back over here. Saves me the trouble of running after you." She mumbled

"You BITCH!" He shouted as he clumsily jumped forward with his fist directed at her face.

"Thank You." Amy said as she sidestepped the punch and then spun the boy like a top. Head over heals with a swift, powerful kick to the abdomen. He landed clutching his sides moaning at the pain from the broken ribs. She was just about to pounce upon him when Hatsuharu's angry voice ran out. She stopped short, gulped, and quickly surveyed the damage she'd done before looking at the angry mathematics teacher and the three other shocked Sohmas standing behind him. The boy she's just knocked with her kick stood up and wrapped his arms around her and put her in a tight hold.

"ACK! NO!!" All the Shomas seamed to say at once.

A puff of white smoke filled the air and a white dog wearing a girls uniform top sat on the ground growling at Haru.

"Damn It! What's wrong with you!" she yelled raising her paw and waving it threateningly at Haru.

The shocked senior looked down at what had been the girl he thought he'd finally had. He gasped, shouting "OH MY GOD! YOU FREAK!!" before turning around and running strait into Tyler, who bought his hand down swiftly on the boys neck at an angle.

"What is wrong with you Amy!" he said as the senior crumpled to the ground unconscious.


	4. Black Butterfly : Chapter 3

Black Butterfly 

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction by White Wings

Disclaimer : None of the original Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are copyright Natsuki Takaya.

See: Important Story Notes for character listings.

The following storyline is made exempting the fact that only one person can be possessed by a zodiac spirit at a time (see Fruits Basket Vol. 11).

**Black Butterfly – Chapter Three – "When the snow melts what dose it become?."**

"I'm going over to Kyla's to study. I'll see ya later sis."

Amy continued to work on the last of her homework and gave her brother a bored glance.

"Yea, bye Tyler."

Tyler turned and walked out of the room. Behind him Amy looked up from her work, she watched him walk away with an underlining sadness in her gaze. When her brothers' form disappeared from the doorway and his retreating footsteps vanished into silence and all that could be heard where the sounds of Tohur cooking downstairs and Kyo watching television in the living room she went back to her work. It wasn't long before she finished her assignments so she looked to her growing shelves of the books she so loved only to find that she didn't feel like reading any of them, again. She dug around in the pockets of her school bag and found she had just enough money to buy a new book to add to her collection. She padded softly thought the hall and down the stairs, to the entryway.

Just as she had finished slipping on her jean jacket and shoes Shigure returned from his own shopping expedition.

"Amy! What a surprise! Are you going somewhere? Its quite late you know."

"I'm only going to the corner store." She lied and smiled softly at her grandfather.

"AMY?" Kyo's voice sounded from the living room.

"Do you want me to come with you; there are perverts out at night you know." Shigure asked sweetly

"Not now gramps…" Amy brushed past Shigure and was out the door and running down the walk as her father came into the entry way from the living room.

"AMY YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED!!" Kyo yelled at the child's receding outline.

"She's grounded? My, my..." Shigure commented as he took off his shoes and looked at Kyo's angry face.

"Damn It!" Kyo slammed the door shut.

"Amy went out? Oh dear I hope she dressed warm enough; its cold out tonight and it's supposed to rain later." Tohur came from the kitchen with a ladle in her hand. And inadvertently both Kyo and Shigure thought...

'Poor sweet Tohur...'

"Kyo, you should go catch up to her and make sure she knows to be home before it rains."

"I would, but I believe she's to far gone for that." He growled trying to keep from yelling and letting the anger he felt toward his daughter explode on his innocent wife.

"Oh I hope she'll be ok. I'll save her some dinner. Tyler and the others should be home soon, I hope everything went well while they were studying."

"I'm sure it did." Shigure nodded and smiled his wily smile.

Tohur smiled back and walked back to the kitchen, leaving to two men alone. Kyo turned to go back to the living room, fuming while he glared at nothing. Shigure turned to go upstairs and put the products of his shopping trip in his room then stopped and turned to Kyo.

"You really should not be so angry with her. It is easy to feel lonely and sad when one is forced to stay in one place for too long. That's one of the reasons you left to go on training trips in the mountains isn't it? To get away from the loneliness that you felt when every one ignored you? She really is more like you than you think," he said to Kyo's back.

"No... I know how much like me she is, how much like me they both are...and that's what scares me. I sometimes wish that they could have gotten more innocence and warmth from Tohur, instead of my temper," Kyo turned back to Shigure and his features softened a bit. "And their likeness to me makes me want to have them less like me all the more. I don't deserve to be the father of those two great kids, or to take care of the others..."

"I'm sure they'd disagree, if only you would tell them how great they are once in a while, maybe they wouldn't be so defiant. Maybe you should listen a little more, and yell a little less. Of course that is only advice taken from my experience with strong willed teenagers," with that Shigure turned and headed up to his room.

Kyo watched Shigure go and pondered what the old dog had said. He turned and went back to the living room and sat down to stair through the television lost in his thought.

Amy ran as fast as she could until she couldn't run anymore. Stopping to catch her breath on the corner of the street where the train station was, she stopped and looked around at the few shops that were still open. A small corner store, her favorite bookstore, and of course, the train station itself. There were a few people here and their, most of them coming or going from the train station. She walked solemnly across the street and pushed open the door to the book store; the owner looked up and smiled then went back to the book that he was reading.

Amy walked up and down the isles of the store until a book caught her eye. The simple leather covering and the faded gold print on the front and binding seamed to call to her. She flipped through it a moment and, finding the inner topic somewhat interesting she paid for the book and left. Sometime during her browsing it had begun to rain outside, so she flipped the collar of her jacket up, placed the book in one of the inside pockets and trudged off toward home.

As she stood there waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street, the rain pouring down in a steady stream, she started thinking about the events of earlier that day.

When the principal found out that she'd beaten those two seniors to a couple of bloody pulps it was obvious that he'd suspended her. She was lucky not to have been expelled really, but he had understood her reasoning and given her a stern heart to heart before sending her home with her mother. Sweet Tohur had been more worried about her and the fact that she'd transformed during her bout the boys, but it was a welcome ignorance because as soon as Kyo got home from work, she'd been grounded and chewed out enough for both of her parents. Perhaps Tohru had been expecting it and that had been the reason she had been so understanding….maybe.

Lost in her thoughts Amy didn't notice that the light had changed, so she just stood there. It wasn't until the rain that had been falling down so heavily a moment earlier suddenly stopped that she was torn from her memories.

"You'll catch a cold if you stand in the rain like that."

Amy turned and flinched back a little as she came face to face with a pair of kind, green eyes. She hadn't even heard the tall, blond young man come up behind her. He looked like a foreigner, but of course, so did she with her stark white hair...

"Are you ok?"

Well if he was a foreigner, he spoke perfect Japanese. He did have a bit of an accent though.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was waiting for the light to change."

"Unfortunately it appears while you were talking to the raindrops the light did change...and then changed back." The blonde smiled at her.

So there they stood, the blonde holding his large black umbrella above both their heads while Amy suddenly found her wet shoes to be very interesting.

"My name's Jesus."

Amy started a bit.

"What?"

"My name is Jesus. What's yours?"

"Uh...My name is Amy, Amy Sohma."

"What a beautiful name, it suits you well. Your father picked it for you?"

"Yea...How do you know?"

"When pretty girls have pretty names it's usually there father who picked it. It shows how much they love them."

Amy blushed. He thought she was pretty.

"Jesus is a rather unusual name..."

"Yea, that's what happens when your' over religious grandmother gets to pick your name."

"Your grandmother picked your name?"

Jesus smiled and nodded his head, glanced at the light again and then, with his free hand, pushed Amy forward so that she stayed under the umbrella while they crossed the street. Amy blushed again, she was glad it was dark.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to miss the light again."

"No it's ok, thanks."

There was an awkward silence as they stood on the corner under the street lamp.

"Can I walk you home?"

"..."

Amy was to shocked for words. They had only just met and he was already offering to walk her home! Whoa there cowboy! At least wait till after the first date!

"No that's ok, I don't live far." Liar.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." Liar Liar Liar!!!

"Well here then, take this."

Jesus handed Amy his umbrella.

"Oh no, I can't take your umbrella, you need it."

"No, I can't let a lady walk home is the rain when I can help it. Take my umbrella; I have another at home anyway."

"But..."

"No buts, here."

Jesus wrapped her hands around the handle and let go.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard."

Amy was speechless once again. Jesus bowed out from under the umbrella and with a final short wave he jogged off into the darkness.


	5. Black Butterfly : Chapter 4

Black Butterfly 

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction by White Wings

Disclaimer : None of the original Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are copyright Natsuki Takaya.

See: Important Story Notes for character listings.

The following storyline is made exempting the fact that only one person can be possessed by a zodiac spirit at a time (see Fruits Basket Vol. 11).

**Black Butterfly – Chapter Four – You can't choose your family**

Amy walked home very slowly. Flashes of what had just happened pounded in her head. The first thing she'd thought about was how she would return the umbrella, and then things just spiraled downward from there. Before she knew it she was standing in front of her house and everything jumped back in her mind as a new thought sped to the front.

"Dad's gunna kill me."

All the lights were off when she quietly pushed open the front door slipping off her shoes and wet jacket then padding softly up the stairs. It was silent in the house as she slowly inched her way down the hall past Tyler and David's room. She could here her brother snoring softly into his pillow. Then she passed Shigure's room, Rini's room, and Ashley's room. She came to a halt in front of her door. All was still quiet, she was home free.

Slowly pulling the door open and slipping in she turned to find Kyo sitting in her desk chair staring at her with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Amy flinched when he stood; waiting for the lecture to come and the ranting to begin but it never came. Instead her fathers' strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and embraced her in a hug.

"Welcome home." He whispered before letting go and leaving the room to join Tohru in the master bedroom.

Amy was shocked; she just stood there dumbfounded and stared into space. When she finally got her wits back she shivered a little, striped down out of her wet cloths and changed into her pajamas before crawling under the thick sheet on her bed.

The morning after Amy had been suspended Tyler had gone to school with Ashley, David and Rini. Meet Eileen on the way, was ambushed twice by Sean, was glompped by Kyla upon entering the classroom, and harassed by Cory until Haru called the class into session. All in all it was a normal day, except for the fact that his sister wasn't there; a fact that Kyla had been quick to point out and question. He told her all he knew about how Amy had disappeared after he left to study, had re-appeared some time after it had started to rain and he had gone to bed, and how she had caught a cold from being out in the rain.

There conversation was cut short when Sohma-sensei called in a new transfer student.

"Hello, My name is Jesus Tennen, you can call me J if its easier though."

The new comer looked like a foreigner but he spoke perfect Japanese, if with only a slight ascent. He had hair the color of unrefined gold and his eyes where bright blue. Something about him gave Tyler a weird felling but he couldn't place his finger on why. Haru told him to sit in the empty chair behind Tyler, great, just what he needed. Some noob looking over his shoulder and asking him questions. Of course he wasn't expecting the question he got.

J tapped him on the shoulder and waited for Tyler to turn around, his eyes glowing with recognition as if Tyler simply turning answered one of his questions.

"What?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"um..."

"Oh I'm sorry, that was a bit of a personal question. Never mind."

"Uh hu." Never mind? If your gunna ask me a question like that why don't you just ask you bastard!

Tyler turned back around and faced the front of the classroom again, to disturbed to really concentrate on what Haru was saying but to stubborn to turn back around and ask J what he meet by that odd question.

He told Cory about it when they took a break for lunch but his cousin didn't seem to worried about it, brushing it off and saying that the guy must be gay but still in the closet. When J asked if he could join them for lunch they couldn't tell him no but they artfully avoided the subject of Amy.

Two day later when Amy came back to school Tyler watched her like a hawk to see if she recognized J at all but noting happened when he walked in before the morning bell and since Haru knew all the faces of his students he didn't call role (and never had) so neither Amy or J recognized each other that way.

When the lunch bell rang and Amy took off out the door J started and stared at the door as though he wasn't really sure what he'd seen and eventually shook it off but it was enough of a reaction to make Tyler suspicious again so he followed his sister out the door.

Amy was where she always when she ate lunch, behind the gym. When Tyler appeared around the corner and she spotted him she smiled and offered him a patch of grass next to her. It wasn't unusual for Tyler to join her for lunch every once and while so nothing was really out of the ordinary when he sat down next to her.

"Hey, do you know anyone by the name of J?"

"J...no, not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Its just that the new transfer student... na, never mind its not really important."

"When did we get a new transfer student?"

"You mean you haven't even noticed the new guy who sits behind me!?"

"No, I was kind of busy catching up on the notes I missed while I was... out."

"Gawd you're so dense!"

BING BONG BING BING

The bell ran out and the siblings looked up and then quickly stood and raced back to the classroom, Tyler beat Amy back into the classroom by a whole minute cause of his longer legs and she came in just as the tardy bell ran, just as usual. Haru and she passed their long-standing tradition back and forth before someone called her name and they both turned and looked shocked that someone has spoken out quite so loudly. Every one in the class had turned to look at J and the Sohmas nearly feel out of their chairs when Amy straightened up and pointed at the only other standing student in the room.

"Jesus!?"

"Amy?!"

"Tyler?!"

"um?"

"So you do have a sister!?!?"

"WHAT?"

"ENOUGH!!! BE QUIET ALL OF YOU! SIT DOWN!"


	6. Black Butterfly : Chapter 5

**Black Butterfly **

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction by White Wings

Disclaimer : None of the original Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are copyright Natsuki Takaya.

See: Important Story Notes for character listings.

_The following storyline is made exempting the fact that only one person can be possessed by a zodiac spirit at a time (see Fruits Basket Vol. 11)._

**Black Butterfly – Chapter 5 – "Teaching a new dog old tricks"**

Amy, Jesus, and Tyler all ended up standing in the hall with buckets of water. Jesus was ashamed that he'd made such an outburst but Amy and Tyler were just shocked that there were still teachers that punished people this way, holding buckets of water was a little out dated. Glancing out of the corner of her eye Amy looked at Jesus and Tyler, who were glaring at each other in a way that suggested they would strangle the other if they could, and sighed.

"So you by J at school?" she whispered

"Its just that I found some Japanese people have a hard time pronouncing Jesus." The blond boy replied, turning away from his silent battle with Tyler.

"Is that so?" Tyler said sarcastically "You don't look like a Jesus... more like a 'Kami no Yuwaku'."

"Tyler!" Amy barked

Jesus just looked at the other boy in confusion; he didn't quite get the abstract terminology.

"What?"

"Tyler that's rude!"

"So?"

"Wait, what did he mean?"

"That's right, tell the **moron** what I meant Amy, go on."

"Amy?"

"TYLER!"

"WOULD YOU THREE NOCK IT OFF!!!!!"

Amy grumbled under her breath all the way home, turning sharp eyes on Tyler every few minutes. Ashley and David both fell back a little ways behind the two siblings, trying to stay out of harms way should fists fly for some unknown reason. As David was a first year, not in class with the second year trio that he walked home with, he had no idea what had happened but was sure he would here about it when they got home...eventually.

"I can't believe you said that."

"Why not? I say things like that all the time."

"You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you."

The Sohma twins argued back and forth till they came in view of the house where they stopped short and, in unison, stepped off the sidewalk to hide behind a tree. Ashley and David followed suit when they saw what the twins had seen.

Parked in front of their home was a long black car with a license plate number they didn't recognize. It wasn't Yuki, and it wasn't Hitori so who was it.

"Who is it?" Amy said, peeking out from behind the tree.

"Don' no." Tyler leaned out above her.

"Maybe its someone from the main house." David said, looking around the trunk below Amy.

"Someone should go check." Said Ashley as she leaned over Tyler to see.

All together they looked like a stepladder of heads sticking out from behind a tree trunk, it would have been quite the comical site if anyone had been looking.

"Yea, someone should go check."

Amy, Tyler and Ashley all looked down at David who stayed oblivious for what seemed like the longest time, till the awkward silence made him look up.

"Who me!"

The three other Sohmas nodded and dog-piled the underclassmen. Tickling him under his arms, on his feet and his stomach. David squirmed with laughter until an opaque puff of smoke revealed that he'd transformed. Before them now sat, on a pile of cloths, a small brown, spotted, boar piglet.

"I hate you all." It said with a hint of sarcasm

David was the only one of the cursed Sohma kids that they knew that could transform whenever he wanted; the catch was that he had to be tickled into it. The dark brown piglet trotted out from behind the tree and over to the house. Circling the car, sniffing the tires and then sneaking through the small doggie door that Amy had installed some ten years ago when she had begged Kyo for a puppy; a request he was still declining to this day. A few minutes later the little boar came sprinting out of the house as fast as his little piggy legs could carry him, scurrying behind the tree where he plopped down, out of breath and panting.

" I really hate you guys."

That same poof of smoke enveloped him once more, Amy and Ashley turned away to stare at the bark of the tree they hid behind, and David redressed in his school uniform, which was now covered in leaves and dirt stains.

"So what did you find out?" Tyler said as David refastened the last button on his white shirt.

"They're not from the main house, but I didn't recognize them were, I think they were looking for Shigure-san."

"What would they want with Oji-san?"

"Don't know, but he was making some very strange faces. And Oba-san seemed really stressed out."

"What's mom got to do with any of this?"

"We'd better go check it out."

"Wait." Amy, who had been quiet until now, grabbed Davids shoulder. "Were any of them female, with short brown hair?"

"Um…." The boar thought for a moment "yea, I think one of them was."

The dog let out a breath of relief, as if a great weight had just been lifted from her chest.

"There's no need to worry then, let's go inside, come on."

The other three were a little confused but they followed the dog inside and as they came into the living room, dropping their school bags in the hall, they saw the seen for themselves.

Their mother, or segregate mother in Ashley and Davids' case, was trying a little to enthusiastically to calm down that woman with short hair. Shigure just laughed, making the odd one liner every now and then. Sending the stranger into a more distressed state.

"Konichiwa Henshu-sha-chan!" Amy said politely as she walked in, casually bopping Shigure on the head as she passed him.

"Amy-chan! Tell him; tell him to give me the manuscript! Please!!"

"Oh, Amy-chan that hurt!" Shigure pouted, rubbing his head with a broad grin on his face.

"Just give her what she came here for, Oji-san. You're going to give mom a heart attack."

"Oh, your no fun Amy-chan. Fine, fine. Here."

He reluctantly handed a vanilla colored envelope to the sniffling woman and gave Amy a look that made her laugh. The stranger left a few minutes later, bowing and nodding to them all politely as she got into the car and drove away.

"Your still torturing Henshu-sha-chan like that?"

"But it's so much fun!"

"When will you ever learn?"

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks Amy-chan."

"No, but you can teach a new one old tricks."

**----------------------------------**

**::Translation notes::**

**----------------------------------**

Jesus, directly translated from Hebrew means "Lord of salvation" so when Tyler calls Jesus a "_Kami no Yuwaku_" which means "Lord/God of temptation" he's calling him a devil, the opposite of what his name means. (Yes, he doses this just to be tacky.)

_Oji_ means Uncle

_Oba_ means Aunt

_Henshu-sha_ means Editor of books

_-san, -chan, -kun, -sensei, -senpai, -dono,_ ect are all honorifics used regularly in Japanese culture. Usually placed at the end of a name.


End file.
